Sauvetage Catastrophique
by Serpy Writers
Summary: La guerre a ravagé le monde sorcier. Hermione doit maintenant se dresser seule face à l'avenir... Mais y arrivera t elle?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient! Les personnages, endroits et objets sont à Mme Rowling. Le projet est l'idée de Amy Keira et l'idée générale de la fic est la mienne.

**Petit mot de Guilty alias Hawk:** Coucou! Je suis fière de mon coup! Ça ne m'a pris que 2 nuits écrire ça! Avec une nuit où je n'ai pas travaillé entre les deux (Normal, cette nuit-là, j'ai quitté l'ordi à 6h15 du matin…). J'ai dû consacrer un maximum de 6 heures! fière. Donc, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre!

**Note:** Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du 6ième tome.

**Chapitre 1: Une nuit de plus, une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change?**

Une nuit sans sommeil, seulement une de plus depuis cette journée… Combien de nuits avait-elle dormi depuis ce terrible évènement? Hermione Granger l'ignorait, mais elle se doutait qu'elles pouvaient se compter sur les doigts… D'une main ou de deux? Cela non plus elle ne le savait pas…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil posé sur la table de chevet entre son lit et celui vide de Parvati Patil, il était 6h. Hermione fit le tour de son dortoir du regard. Lavande dormait dans le lit près de la porte, le lit à sa gauche aurait dû être occupé par Parvati mais elle était morte quelques heures avant _Eux_… Au centre, son lit à elle. Encore plus à gauche, celui de Ginny. Bien que celle-ci ait son dortoir un étage plus bas, la jeune femme avait décidé de s'installer dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione et Lavande ne supportant pas l'idée de laisser son amie seule. À droite de la porte dormait Luna Lovegood. Le professeur Chourave, nouvellement directrice de l'école, avait cédé à la demande après maintes supplications de la part de Ginny, d'Hermione et même de Lavande. Hermione regarda son réveil de nouveau, 6h13. Elle soupira et se leva afin de se préparer à une autre journée de cours aussi morne que la précédente. Depuis que Harry et Ron avaient disparu, la vie à Poudlard, et celle d'Hermione par la même occasion, était devenue ennuyante. La guerre avait vraiment tout changé…

Hermione frissonna. La guerre… Elle avait eu lieu à la fin de leur sixième année…

**Flash Back**

L'Ordre et l'AD se battaient contre les Mangemorts. Chacun s'acharnait souhaitant faire gagner son clan. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par leurs combats qu'ils en oubliaient le plus important… Celui qui opposait le Survivant au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

- Tu ne me vaincras pas Potter!

- Tu crois ça vieux serpent pourri?

- J'en suis certain!

Et leur combat repris. Parfois, Harry avait le dessus, parfois, c'était Voldemort. Personne ne pouvait prédire qui gagnerait, mais pourtant, Ron et Hermione étaient confiants. Eux et leur ami avaient vécu tellement d'aventures en tout genre, qu'ils leur étaient impensable qu'Harry ne gagne pas. Néanmoins, ils savaient que le Lord connaissait la Magie Noire, mais pour eux, c'était Harry ou personne.

Hermione porta son attention sur le fameux combat. Elle fit cependant ce que les autres ne se permettaient pas ; elle regarda longuement leur duel. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne vit pas Bellatrix s'approcher lentement, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

- Hermione! Nooon!

Ron se jeta entre elle et Bellatrix et le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Le corps de Ron semblait tomber au ralenti pour Hermione. Harry, alerté par le cri, n'eut que le temps de le voir percuter le sol. Le premier membre du Trio d'Or tombait… Hermione tua Bellatrix et elle s'attaqua au premier Mangemort qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est ainsi que Pettigrow s'effondra à son tour. Hermione lui cracha au visage et s'élança vers une nouvelle victime, Crabbe père. Lorsqu'elle l'eut éliminé, elle leva les yeux vers le combat décisif. Aux pieds d'Harry gisait Lord Voldemort, mort. Le jeune homme croisa le regard d'Hermione et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Lucius Malefoy se dressa derrière Harry et le tua sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le deuxième membre du Trio d'Or venait, lui aussi, de tomber. L'image de deux colonnes détruites et une vacillante s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Tomberait-elle ou resterait-elle en place?

**Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione essuya une larme rageuse qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce, bien enroulée dans sa robe de chambre. Elle commençait tout juste à s'habiller lorsque Ginny se réveilla.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-elle, la voix endormie.

- Bon matin Ginny, bien dormi?

- Oui, merci.

Ginny ne lui renvoya pas la question puisqu'elle savait que son amie n'avait pas dormi. Hermione continua de se préparer, Ginny commença à faire de même et les deux autres filles s'éveillèrent lentement.

Hermione aimait ce silence qui régnait le matin dans leur dortoir. Elles descendaient toujours toute les quatre ensemble et toujours en silence.

Sa journée fut comme les autres, longue et ennuyante. Les études ne passionnaient plus autant la jeune femme qui parvenait tout de même à avoir les plus hauts résultats.

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que les autres filles dormaient, Hermione réfléchissait.

Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Dans un cas comme celui-là, elle serait allée voir Dumbledore ou McGonagall pour qu'ils la conseillent et la guident sur la bonne voie, mais ils étaient morts. Tous les deux tués au combat… Elle pensa soudainement à ce petit carnet noir où elle transcrivait les indices que lui avaient donné ses deux mentors. Elle y trouverait sûrement un conseil qui l'aiderait une fois de plus!

Elle ouvrit son tiroir mais ce qui la frappa ne fut pas le carnet noir, mais le petit objet en or déposé dessus… Elle attrapa la chaîne du pendentif entre son index et son pouce et elle porta ensuite le pendentif au niveau de ses yeux marrons. Elle observa le petit sablier tourner lentement sur lui-même. L'objet semblait dégager une puissance magique indéfinissable, encore plus puissante que celle d'un autre objet semblable. Le Retourneur de Temps personnel de Feu Albus Dumbledore…

Hermione se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait légué un objet si précieux à _elle_, mais un geste étrange l'empêcha d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle venait de bailler. Elle ouvrit le fermoir et noua la chaîne à son cou. Hermione se pelotonna sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt…

Pour une fois, ce fut Ginny qui s'éveilla la première et qui réveilla Hermione.

Après s'être mutuellement demandées si elles avaient bien dormi, la routine reprit. La journée parut encore plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire pour Hermione. Le pire c'est qu'elle connaissait la cause de son impatience. Cette raison pendait au bout d'une chaîne en or accrochée à son cou, mais en plus, elle avait décidé de faire un petit voyage temporel…

Elle attendit donc que les trois filles dorment pour enfiler des vêtements qui lui donneraient plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements. Hermione fit faire plusieurs tours au sablier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que ce Retourneur n'était pas comme les autres. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le dortoir s'effacer soudainement. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle s'était mise à voler à l'envers à une vitesse vertigineuse. Hermione vit un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes passer devant ses yeux. C'était tout simplement grisant de revivre cette sensation tellement familière, mais tellement inhabituelle…

**Guilty**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

  
**Commentaires d'Hamsti:** Bah, suite au premier chapitre, je vous ai écris ça. C'est pas le plus long qui soit, mais j'étais inspirée. ;)

**Chapitre 2 : L'ombre d'un doute…**

Une violente bourrasque la fit retomber sur le sol les cheveux en bataille. Ses mains, posées sur l'herbe jaunâtre, s'agitaient comme prises d'un spasme nerveux. D'un coup sec ses jambes parvinrent à toucher le sol, elles aussi, hors d'usage après un bond dans le temps. Curieusement, ce fut la première fois qu'un tel effet se manifestait lors d'un parcours temporel… Hermione tenta de se relever, ses côtes sans doute couvertes de bleus. Après une telle chute, il ne pouvait en être autrement. D'un pas malhabile, elle se rendit vers une immense porte de bois où peut-être l'hospitalité lui serait accordée… Un souvenir jaillit aussitôt des abîmes de son esprit, ce bâtiment… il était question de Poudlard! Bien entendu, ce lac nébuleux et sombre, où le calmar géant séjournait. Les routes formées de sillons circulaires, toutes dirigées vers le château, et surtout, ce saule cogneur qui lui était si familier. Hermione reprit une certaine contenance et s'engouffra dans l'école où régnait un aspect sinistre, presque fantomatique. Pourtant, rien n'était plus pareil, et si… Non, c'était impossible qu'elle soit aussi loin dans le passé. Peut-être était-ce seulement l'Halloween... Pour s'en assurer, elle cria ces paroles, en espérant intérieurement qu'un élève de Gryffondor vienne la guider dans ces couloirs poussiéreux.

- Hem… Il y a quelqu'un? Où… où suis-je? À Poudlard! s'exclama-t-elle, le teint livide.

Des pas résonnèrent violemment comme si la roche des escaliers allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Une silhouette ombragée se dévoila presque irréelle, mais qui ne lui rappela personne malgré l'écharpe rouge et dorée qui l'affublait. C'était mauvais signe… Hermione esquissa quelques pas vers l'élève qui lui ne cilla pas, restant de marbre face à la mine effrayée de la jeune femme. Elle tendit la main malgré le regard d'acier que lui jeta le nouveau venu. Dédaigneusement, il lui serra la main visiblement horrifié d'apercevoir une nouvelle en pleine soirée et sans la moindre valise en main.

- Tu es bien à Poudlard… Que viens-tu y faire sans valises, ni autres bagages ? murmura le jeune homme dont le regard se fit plus conciliant.

- Je… je viens passer l'année. Mes valises devraient déjà y être, je ne comprends pas… répliqua la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, nous en parlerons avec Dumbledore, il te fera passer sous le Choixpeau, mais demain matin. Il est trop tard pour s'en occuper dès ce soir, poursuivit-il.

- Non! Il me faut y aller maintenant! hurla Hermione, tout en attirant son « hôte » vers elle, d'un aspect menaçant qui ne fit qu'attiser sa rage.

- … Va voir les elfes, je n'ai aucunement envie de m'occuper d'une cinglée… murmura l'élève, le souffle court.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Hermione s'engagea dans l'un des nombreux escaliers qu'elle gravit sans peine. Le silence l'inquiétait, aucun des tableaux ne remuaient et leurs couleurs mornes s'harmonisaient toutes en une seule, la noirceur nocturne. S'il y avait de l'éclairage, ce ne n'était que des maigres lampes à l'huile recourbées tant la chaleur avait fait fondre leurs surfaces dorées. La jeune femme se retrouva peu à peu dans les sinistres couloirs, certaine d'avoir reconnue, ci et là, quelques portes de son passé ou plutôt de son futur… Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'étage supérieur, de multiples voix lui parvinrent, distinctes et si proches… Des élèves, sans aucun doute, mais lesquels? Tapie derrière une statue de marbre, Hermione distingua les reflets platines d'un Serpentard et curieusement, il ressemblait à Drago. Son cœur se mit à battre, s'il était là cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas aussi loin dans le temps que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Excitée, elle accourut vers le Serpentard pour le questionner, visiblement heureuse de se savoir dans une ère rapprochée.

- Drago! Je suis si contente de te voir, je…

- Je ne suis pas Drago… et maintenant, laissez-moi… _inconnue_, trancha-t-il, d'un air des plus arrogants.

La jeune femme resta plantée là, une mine livide se dessinant sur ses traits déjà marqués, émue par les pires souvenirs qu'il lui fut permis de se rappeler. D'un pas rageur, Hermione prit la décision de se rendre tout de suite vers le griffon de Dumbledore pour lui jeter en pleine poire les insultes qu'elle avait mijotées depuis si longtemps en vue de se venger des Mangemorts… Elle voulait lui expliquer sans ménagement toute la douleur de ce voyage temporel, ses craintes assouvies par l'aspect sinistre des lieux, ces visages inconnus, tout ce qui pouvait altérer la sensibilité du vieil homme malgré les mois le séparant de son existence. Fière de ce choix, elle bifurqua vers un second couloir dont les teintes se rehaussaient légèrement, de rouge et d'or. Le dortoir des Gryffondor… qu'est-ce qu'elle y trouverait ? Ses amis disparus, Ron et Harry ou bien de ces mimiques arrogantes, dépassées par les âges? 

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait retrouver le bureau du directeur, et ce, malgré l'heure tardive s'écoulant à une vitesse effarante. Hermione poursuivit donc sa route, guidée par le flot de voix strictes qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir aux professeurs de l'école, cela elle en était certaine. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur une colonne de marbre taillée en une statue magnifiquement identique à celle trônant en face de l'entrée du bureau. Émerveillée, elle en fit le tour et elle l'observa palpant la surface granuleuse pour se remémorer sa provenance, qui chose certaine, venait du sud. Aussitôt, une main vint rejoindre son épaule la faisant sursauter. En un geste machinal, elle fit volte-face sa baguette en main n'ayant pas reconnu la barbe argentée se recourbant vers le sol. Le vague sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres exprima grandement ses intentions, Dumbledore venait à elle en ayant pour but de l'aider. Cette seule pensée la fit frémir de joie malgré la tristesse de la guerre.

- Hermione, suis-moi. Nous devons discuter, et vite! fit Dumbledore, dont le regard semblait d'autant plus jeune.

- Bien, mais… j'ai une certaine crainte quant à l'époque à laquelle je me trouve désormais… Surtout que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'en quelle année nous sommes…Vous devez m'aider professeur Dumbledore! s'exclama-t-elle, les nerfs à vifs, trop tendue pour profiter de l'instant présent.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, ses rides fendues en un large sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Hermione en ressentit les bienfaits et pour une fois depuis des mois, son cœur ne battit pas à en rompre les fenêtres. Les deux sorciers prirent la route vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous deux muets comme si une barrière les séparait… certainement celle des années. Au passage, elle contempla une vieille horloge coucou dont le teint ocre, légèrement basané, se mariait avec le bois d'érable. Les aiguilles pointaient 3h25. Alors, il était bel et bien très tard comme elle l'avait supposé d'après les rayons nébuleux d'une lune rondelette. Du moins, ce fut surtout le flot lumineux s'en dégageant, qui en quelque sorte, lui indiqua l'heure tardive de son arrivée. 

Mais cela, Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Déjà, la statue trônait fière et splendide, telle la déesse des couloirs ancrée dans cet enclos de pierre. Celle-ci délimitait l'entrée des escaliers parfaitement découpés en de singuliers blocs de marbre. Dumbledore s'approcha, puis de la voix tonitruante lui étant allouée, il prononça le mot de passe, Fizwizbiz. Le griffon se mit à valser doucement, créant le vestibule d'un bureau extravagant décoré de couleurs toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Le directeur s'engagea dans les premières marches et, toujours aussi calmement, somma à Hermione de le rejoindre. Elle hocha la tête, prit place aux côtés du vieil homme et soupira, enfin sauvée de ces maintes responsabilités qu'offrait l'inconnu.

- Alors, Hermione, que me vaut cette visite? Je croyais t'avoir clairement dit de ne pas user du Retourneur sans m'avertir… Tu vois le bond dans le temps que tu viens de faire… Je ne vois donc qu'une solution…

- Laquelle? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il me faut ramener Ron et Harry, c'est capital professeur! Aidez-moi…

- Eh bien, je pourrais t'envoyer à Gryffondor, le temps que je trouve une solution à ce problème, mais pour ça, tu dois me redonner le Retourneur. Je devrai l'étudier amplement…

- Non! Professeur, je vous en prie. Je dois passer sous le Choixpeau et au plus vite. Ce soir même! Il m'est vital de retourner au plus vite à mon époque ou du moins, quelques mois avant... Comprenez-vous? Mon sort n'est rien si je suis affinée à une maison telle que Gryffondor alors qu'il peut en être autrement, fit-elle, offusquée des choix minimalistes que faisait Dumbledore, lui qui était un si grand homme auparavant…

Le directeur baissa la tête, ses lunettes dirigées vers un point fixe que nul ne pouvait discerner comme s'il n'existait pas. Son regard se fit presque vague, perdu dans la Voie Lactée des songes où même Hermione ne pouvait en pénétrer le seuil. Aussitôt ce recueillement terminé, il se releva et prit la main de la jeune femme tout en la traînant vers une armoire taillée avec finesse au dessus de laquelle le Choixpeau somnolait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un filet d'air en sortit dessinant avec exactitude le blason des quatre maisons. Dumbledore se décida à le réveiller, encore éberlué par l'attitude que sa chère élève avait adopté.

- Es-tu certaine de ton choix Hermione? Parce que le Choixpeau, lui, ne fera pas la différence entre ton futur et le présent…

- Oui, professeur. Je suis décidée.

Le vieil homme s'empara du Choixpeau qui n'apprécia absolument pas de se faire réveiller, mais néanmoins, lorsqu'il aperçut la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, ses caprices se finirent aussitôt. Hermione esquissa un sourire et vint s'asseoir sur un siège de satin qui était près du bureau entassé de Dumbledore. Le directeur posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de l'élève qui ne put attendre davantage. Impatiente, elle lui somma de passer aussitôt au choix de sa maison…

- S'il te plaît Choixpeau, indique-moi où je devrai me rendre.

- Il faut que tu me laisses réfléchir gente demoiselle, ton esprit torturé n'est guère clair. Une parcelle de chaque maison naît en toi, autant Gryffondor pour ton courage sans merci, que Serdaigle pour tes plans astucieux, l'envergure de ton cheminement est bon pour Poufsouffle et… la ruse dont tu fais preuve à chaque moment de ta vie te mènerait à Serpentard.

À ce nom, elle frissonna d'effroi. La pire des maisons… jamais, non, jamais. Elle ne voulait pas s'y rendre sous aucun prétexte malgré qu'il y ait en son cœur un serpent naissant, mais aussi un blaireau ainsi qu'un aigle. Qui était-elle vraiment et pourquoi tous ces choix difficiles? Hermione ne put s'adonner à la rêverie plus longtemps, puisque déjà le Choixpeau se raclait la gorge prêt à divulguer son choix. Dumbledore sembla lui aussi énervé, le chemin de sa chère élève se dessinait là en ces derniers instants de torture. La jeune femme respira longuement, puis expira le reste de ses craintes, prête à entendre la voix du Choixpeau s'élever à travers les murs de la pièce pour ne former qu'un mot, celui de son destin. C'est alors qu'il s'écria:

- SERPENTARD!

Elle s'affala sur le siège, dépassée par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ses bras devinrent mous, collés à sa taille comme si aucune force ne les guidaient. Sa mine se défit, d'autant plus livide que son destin ne serait pas facile. La maison des rusés, la maison des persévérants… où chaque année naissait un Mangemort sanguinaire, l'un de ceux qui avait contribué à la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Non, elle refusait cette voie sinistre! Rien en son cœur ne lui sommait de suivre ce chemin, d'autant plus qu'un temps précieux s'écoulerait d'ici à ce que le Retourneur la transporte à la bonne époque… Hermione laissa couler des larmes de désespoir, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour retirer le Choixpeau de son crâne. Ce que fit Dumbledore, complètement bouleversé lui aussi. De nouveau, le chapeau troué se retrouva sur l'armoire, redevenu silencieux comme lors de l'arrivée de la jeune femme dans ce bureau.

- Je vais t'amener à ton dortoir, il reste sans doute une place quelconque. Du moins, je l'espère.

- Merci professeur.

Quelques heures avaient passées depuis et déjà Hermione était dans ce nouveau dortoir, affalée sur son lit grinçant aux côtés d'une colonne de pierre froide où un tissus vert et argenté se recourbait en sa surface rocailleuse. Les coussins, brodés de ces mêmes couleurs, restaient gelés malgré le fait qu'il y avait dans le dortoir un âtre crépitant. La jeune femme sortit de sa poche le Retourneur doré, celui que Dumbledore sous l'émotion, avait oublié de réclamer. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, n'ayant pour seule compagnie fiable les parcelles de son futur qui l'habitait. Depuis que ces paroles avaient été prononcées à son arrivée dans le dortoir, tout lui semblait encore pire. Les dernières paroles de Dumbledore avant son départ précipité:

_Tu es dans l'ère des Maraudeurs…_

**  
Hamsti**


End file.
